Love is Electric
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A romance fanfic requested by FeedbackandEllectra between Feedback and her OC Ellectra a.k.a Elle. Rated T for kissing and action violence.


**A request fic for FeedbackandEllectra. Here you go, my friend! Enjoy! Ben 10 and all it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action and Elle belongs to FeedbackandEllectra. This story also takes place after newbienovelistRD's story "Let The Sparks Fly" so I suggest you read that one first before reading this one. **

* * *

**Love Is Electric**

Feedback was wishing that for once there was a day where villains decided to not attack anyone, but that wasn't the case for him now as Vilgax stood before him.

Grunting with some effort, the Conductoid did his best to absorb most of the shots thrown at him, but he was getting tired and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Vilgax suddenly laughed, and Feedback looked up to receive a sudden blast that he had no time to absorb. His body stinging with pain, he tried to stand up, but fell over, closing his eye as his body forced him into unconsciousness.

Elle was at home wondering why Feedback hadn't arrived yet. He was never late for their training sessions and now she was worried. Grabbing her black hoodie, she raced out the door, her black boots hitting the sidewalk hard as she ran to find her mentor.

She blushed a little as she thought of him. As he had been training her, she had begun to feel very odd towards him. She'd be looking forward to training and would be hyped when they trained, something that Feedback noticed and simply put it off as excitement.

In truth, Elle was wondering if she was falling in love with Feedback. He was strong, handsome, and muscular and no one could match his skill.

A cold laugh brought her to the present as she then saw Vilgax standing over Feedback's motionless body. Elle felt her fear for Feedback's life turn to pure rage as she turned on the warlord.

"VILGAX!" she yelled. "YOU WILL PAY!"

"Such strong words, fleshling," the warlord sneered, glaring at her.

Elle prepared herself and absorbed and threw back much of the energy Vilgax was hitting her with until suddenly, she was just about to throw back some gathered energies when an unexpected energy ball threw her back into the wall. She fell down, trying to get up, but her back screamed in pain.

"You're mine," Vilgax said, his voice hissing with uncontained contempt and promise of horrible things.

Elle watched as he got closer and just as he was about to pick her up, two energy balls hit him from behind with a sharp crackle. Vilgax turned to see Feedback standing again, a look of fury in his eye.

"Put her down, Vilgax," he ordered, his voice crackling angrily.

The warlord was about to blast Feedback again when Elle quickly distracted him by firing an energy ball close to his face, burning his cheek. Vilgax roared and dropped her and she scrambled back to get away, tossing her hoodie aside. Her favorite white shirt with the lightning bolt on it was now being tugged at by the wind as was her short black hair. Feedback recognized her stance and joined her.

Together, they gathered their energies and held them ready. "Elle! Blast him, full force!" Feedback ordered.

She did as he told her and the combined attack from the two of them had Vilgax retreating fast, making both Conductoids laugh.

Feedback then glanced at Elle, who looked back at him. "I normally wouldn't have allowed you to fight him," he said to her. "But you risked your life for me. So, thanks and good job."

"Thanks, Feedback," she said, before pouncing knocking him over. She tickled his underarms and he laughed, retaliating fast and soon they were tuckered out.

Elle then looked at him and saw Feedback had his eye closed. She took a moment and then decided that it didn't matter anymore. She quickly pressed her mouth to his, kissing him.

Feedback's eye widened in surprise as he realized Elle was kissing him. He didn't move until she pulled away. That was when he quickly pinned her.

"Elle? What are you doing?" he asked, his voice shocked.

Elle looked surprised. "I…," she said. "I don't know. I…I'm sorry."

She looked about ready to cry and Feedback moved one hand to her face, making her look at him. "Elle," he said, but then stopped, moving his hand to behind her head and leaning down to softly kiss her.

Elle was surprised, but kissed him back as her electricity flowed into Feedback and his did the same. In the Conductoid's culture, when electricity flowed between a male and female Conductoid while they were kissing, it meant that they were a match for each other.

They parted after the kiss, feeling the electricity still flowing through them. "Feedback, what's going on?" asked Elle.

Feedback took a deep breath, remembering that Elle had no idea about how Conductoids showed their love for one another. "This means that we are a match for each other," he said.

"Really?" she said, and he nodded.

"Feedback," she said. "I…I love…,"

Feedback held a hand up, to which Elle recognized as the gesture to be quiet. "I know, Elle. I've known for a while now, but was hoping that it was just a phase," he said. "But, I love you too. Ever since I first saw you."

"Same here with you," she said.

Feedback smiled and the two lovers kissed again.

* * *

**How was it? Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
